Konoha High School:Secrets Revealed
by Magami Shinigami
Summary: Mitsuki starts at Konoha High and thinks her and her life time friend Naruto will share a dorm room...she's wrong.She finds out she'll be sharing a room with Sasuke and Gaara.Will she survive in this school? Secrets will also be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura likes Naruto now,Naruto likes Hinata.TenTen likes Neji and Lee.Ino finds out something you wouldn't believe.And read this series and you'll see what happens.

"Our first day in high school!"My brother said cheerfully.

"We're going to a boarding school...we stay there for like ever!"I said.

"Deal with it!"Kai said.

"Mitsuki!"A familiar voice called out.

"Naruto!"I shouted.

I ran over to him.

"Mitsuki!"He said.

"What?"I asked.

"I _finally_ beat Sephiroth!"He said.

"Took you long enough!"I said.

"Loser."Sasuke said.

"Whatever chicken butt."I said."So Naruto,wanna go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop later?I don't have anything to do."

"Sure!"The blonde ninja said.

"Hiya Mitsuki!You brunettes sure are smart do you think you could do my homework?"Sakura asked.

"Just stop if you're gonna call me a geek at least make sense."I said.

"Oh,TenTen's the smart one!"She said.

"They say that people with brown eyes last longer in relationships."I said.

"What!?You little..."she was cut off.

"Watch your language!"Iruka said.

"She's jealous because Naruto spend most of his time with me,but I don't like-like Naruto He's just my little ninja puppy."I said.

"right..."Iruka said."Here's your room numbers.

"236."I said.

"Ahh!Nooooooo!Not 236!"Sasuke said.

"Ahhh!It might try to rape me!At least my puppy can protect me! right..."I said.

"248..."Naruto told me.

"WHAT!?"I screamed.

"236..."Gaara said.

"Well atleast my sexy panda can protect me!"I said joyfully.

I hugged Gaara and he had a nose bleed.

"Hey!What aou me?"Naruto asked.

"Hey!I need somebody to protect me!"I told him.

"I've got to go see the nurse..."Gaara said.

"Okay..."I said.

"Kai!"Ino shouted."Could you help me with my stuff?"

Ino had fifteen bbags of items.

"You can't use my brother!"I said.

"Fine!"She replied."Tobi!Carry my stuff!"

"Tobi's not smart enough to be in High school..."I said.

"He's strong enough."Ino said.

The bell rang.

"Naruto,don't forget about Ichiraku's!"I said.

I went in throught the front of the building and found the elevator.I went up to the second floor.

"Mitsuki!"Hinata said.

"Hinata.What room are you staying in?"I asked.

"248"Hinata answered.

"Your sharing a room with Naruto!"I said.

"I-I am?"She asked."What about you?"

"I'm stuck with Sasuke,but Gaara will protect me."I told her.

"Well i've got to go unpack."She said.

Hinata has almost completely stopped studdering.I walked down the hallway.

"233,234,235,236!"I said to myself.

I unlocked the door and went inside.I began to upack and grabbed my laptop and went on the top bunk.I signed on.

NarutosLover1 has just signed on

RamenRox: Hey Sexy 1

ShyNinja210 has just signed on

NarutosLover1: Hey Hinata!

ShyNinja210:R U two dating?

RamenRox: No.

ShyNinja210: Why's ur sn NarutosLover1?

NarutosLover1:Its a scrt,I'll tell u in prsn.

ShyNinja210: u dnt like like him do u?

NarutosLover1:NO!He's just my ninja puppy!

SandPanda365 has just signed on

SandPanda365: Hi

NarutosLover1:Where r u?

SandPanda365:Lounge

NarutosLover1:& Chicken butt?

SandPanda365:idk

ShyNinja210:Mi & Naruto hav to go,Neji just came in.

NarutosLover1:Later!

ShyNinja210 has just logged off

RamenRox:C U LTR

RamenRox has just logged off

NarutosLover1:Panda U should come upstairs b4 CB

SandPanda365:Ok

SandPanda365 has just logged off

NarutosLover1 has just logged off

Just then the door opened.It was Sasuke.

"Ahhh!!I'ts gonna rape me!"I screamed.

"No i'm not,now why don't you hook up the PS2?"He asked.

"You do it!I'm gonna play Final Mix!"I said.

"Loser."He mummbled.

"I heard that!"I said.

Some one knocked on the door.I got off the top bunk and opened it.It was Naruto.

"Ramen!"He shouted.

"Let's go!"I said.

We left the school and headed for Ichiraku's.

"Spicy,Large noodles topped with BBQ Pork!"Naruto shouted when we got inside.

"Sai...don't say anything."I said.

"..."He was quiet.

"At the school you can't say anything inapprpriate,not saying things inapropriate here might make things easier for you."I told him.

"fine."He said.

I turned around to see his black eyes glued to me.

"gross..."I whispered.

"Yo!"Deidara called out.

"DeiDei-kun!"I called out.

I hugged him.

"Bitch..."Sai said.


	2. A Diary?

:"Shut up!"I told him.

"Mitsuki...wow..you're..."Deidara didn't finish.

"Just say it man!"Naruto said.

"You look great Mitsuki."He told me.

"Thank you!"I said happily.

"Hi..."Itachi entered the room.

"Weasel!"I said smiling.

"My brother's Diary...20."He said.

"25!"I said.

I handed him the money and took the diary out of his hand.

"Sweet!"I said."Sorry Naruto...I've gotta go!"

"Thanks a lot Itachi..."Naruto said under his breath.

I ran across the street and hurried to the elevator.I went to the dorm and got on my bunk.

"This is soo cool!"I said to myself.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was like every other.Mitsuki called me chicken butt,Naruto laughed and Sakura was teasing Mitsuki.It's annoying how she always does that.They're all idiots.Especially Mitsuki.She still hasn't realized the truth yet.She always says I want to rape her...NO FLIPPING WAY!I do like her,but...enough not to want to hurt her.We're sharing a room with Gaara.He's popular now and is called Gaara of the Funk.He's dressed like a pimp and his hat keeps covering his eyes.LOL!Well i've gotta go train._

_Sincerly, _

_Uchiha,Sasuke_

"OMGFG!WTF!


End file.
